pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dodatek:Solucja do Black 2 i White 2/Sekcja 2
Trasa 20 jest drogą, która łączy Miasteczko Floccesy i Miasto Virbank. Rzeka płynie z południa przez drogę aż do Rancza Floccesy na północy. Podczas jesieni, opadłe liście dramatycznie zmieniają scenerię. Górnik Jerome na razie blokuje schody po wschodniej części trasy, a Hugha nigdzie nie widać po zachodniej stronie. A to oznacza, że musi się znajdować na Ranczu Floccesy, więc przejdź przez most i ruszaj na północ. Ranczo Floccesy Ranczo Floccesy powstało naturalnie, jako że często tu widywano zarówno Pokémonów jak i ludzi. Ranczo jest własnością i zarządzane przez męża i żonę. Bogaty las leży za północną granicą rancza. Kiedy będziesz próbować wejść na pastwiska na zachodzie, Hugh się zjawi, wyzywając cię na kolejną walkę. Jeśli gracz wybrał : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Hugh.png |prize= |class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémon |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Ranczo Floccesy |pokemon=1 }} |style="margin:auto"| |gender=male |move1=Tackle|move1pl=Pchnięcie|move1type=Normalny|move1cat=Fizyczny |move2=Tail Whip|move2pl=Merdanie Ogonem|move2type=Normalny|move2cat=Statusowy}} Jeśli gracz wybrał a: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Hugh.png |prize= |class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Ranczo Floccesy |pokemon=1 }} |style="margin:auto"| |gender=male |move1=Tackle|move1pl=Pchnięcie|move1type=Normalny|move1cat=Fizyczny |move2=Tail Whip|move2pl=Merdanie Ogonem|move2type=Normalny|move2cat=Statusowy}} Jeśli gracz wybrał a: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Hugh.png |prize= |class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Ranczo Floccesy |pokemon=1 }} |style="margin:auto"| |gender=male |move1=Tackle|move1pl=Pchnięcie|move1type=Normalny|move1cat=Fizyczny |move2=Leer|move2pl=Łypanie|move2type=Normalny|move2cat=Statusowy}} Po walce, przekazujesz mu Mapę Regionu. Wówczas wtedy zjawi się właściciel rancza i jego żona. Żona właściciela da ci Miksturę, a on zapyta, czy ktokolwiek z nas widział ich zaginionego a. Hugh się wścieka na niego za nieostrożną postawę i biegnie szukać psa. Nie ma go na pastwisku, więc trzeba sprawdzić las na północy. Hugh podejdzie do ciebie, kiedy będzie koło Woźnego Orville'a i da ci . Idź na wschód do trawy, gdzie jest kolejna Mikstura, a potem skieruj się na południe w kierunku małego zakątka, gdzie Herdier jest osaczony przez . Hugh szybko biegnie, by powiadomić właściciela, a przestępca rzuca ci jako odwrócenie uwagi od niego, kiedy on będzie uciekać. Teraz, kiedy dostarczyłeś rywalowi dodatkową Mapę Regionu i odnalazłeś zagubionego Herdiera, możesz wrócić do Miasteczka Floccesy, by Alder pomógł ci w treningu twoich Pokémonów. Miasteczko Floccesy Dom Aldera Po powrocie z Rancza Floccesy, Alder zapyta cię o walkę z jego dwoma uczniami. Ich Pokémony mają typ w zależności od tego, którego startera wybrałeś, więc trzeba mieć na uwadze, jaki typ ma przewagę. |} Kiedy już wyjdziesz na zewnątrz, natkniesz się na człowieka, zwanego Panem Medalem. Da ci , co pozwala ci teraz uczestniczyć w konkursie Zbierania Medali. Możesz zyskać wiele Medali podczas twojej przygody, począwszy od dbanie o swoich podopiecznych, poprzez szukanie przedmiotów, aż po brania udział w ważnych wydarzeniach w regionie Unova. Możesz znaleźć Pana Medala w każdym Centrum Pokémonów, jeśli uda ci się spełnić odpowiednie wymagania do zdobycia tych trofeów. Istnieje 255 różnych Medali do zebrania. Kiedy nas już zostawi, Alder wyjdzie na zewnątrz, by poinformować cię, iż Sala Aspertii została ponownie otwarta. Gaj Przysięgi Ścieżka za domem Aldera prowadzi do Gaju Przysięgi, małej polanki owianej drzewami. Przynieś ze sobą , by dokładniej sprawdzić wcięcia na wielkim głazie, a on nauczy się wtedy swojego atutowego ruchu, . Tak długo, jak zna ten atak, Keldeo pozostanie w Formie Rezolutnej. Miasto Aspertia Szkoła Trenerów Chłopiec, który wcześniej blokował przejście, już zszedł nam z drogi, więc możesz już odwiedzić Szkołę Trenerów. Wielka tablica w klasie opisuje różne zmiany stanu, jak Zatrucie czy też Sparaliżowanie, które mogą dotknąć Pokémona. Porozmawiaj z chłopcem obok, by otrzymać . Na tyłach dziewczyna nauczy cię, jak anulować ewolucję Pokémona. Idź do tylnych drzwi, a znajdziesz się w Sali Aspertii na tyłach szkoły. Mężczyzna koło drzwi, Clyde, będzie na ciebie czekał w każdej Sali, by dać ci . Sala Aspertii Lider Sali: Cheren|Ten, co szuka właściwej ścieżki}} Sala Aspertii specjalizuje się w Pokémonach typu Normalnego. Wszystkie Pokémony Cherena znają ruch , więc musisz ich pokonać szybko, nim uderzą wzmocnionym przez Współpracę atakiem. Jeśli złapałeś na Ranczu Floccesy, jego Walczące ataki mogą okazać się kluczem do zwycięstwa. Jeśli gracz w Trybie Wyzwania, to Walczące ataki Riolu zadają jedynie normalne obrażenia , więc w tym przypadku użytek zrobią Elektryczne ataki a, jeśli zdołałeś złapać jednego na Ranczu Floccesy. Jeśli masz lub a, możesz wykorzystać by skontrować . Tryb Łatwy/Tryb Normalny |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Cheren.png |prize= 1440|Tryb Łatwy}}/ 1560|Tryb Normalny}} |class=Lider |name=Cheren |game=B2W2 |location=Sala Aspertii |pokemon=2 }} |style="margin:auto"| / |gender=male |type1=Normalny |ability=Keen Eye|abilitypl=Bystry Wzrok |move1=Tackle|move1pl=Pchnięcie|move1type=Normalny|move1cat=Fizyczny |move2=Work Up|move2pl=Rozgrzewka|move2type=Normalny|move2cat=Statusowy |move3=Bite|move3pl=Gryzienie|move3type=Mrok|move3cat=Fizyczny }} |style="margin:auto"| / |gender=male |type1=Normalny |ability=Vital Spirit|abilitypl=Żywiołowość |move1=Tackle|move1pl=Pchnięcie|move1type=Normalny|move1cat=Fizyczny |move2=Work Up|move2pl=Rozgrzewka|move2type=Normalny|move2cat=Statusowy |move3=Bite|move3pl=Gryzienie|move3type=Mrok|move3cat=Fizyczny }} Tryb Wyzwania |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Cheren.png |prize= 1680 |class=Lider |name=Cheren |game=B2W2 |location=Sala Aspertii |pokemon=3 }} | | | |} |} Pokonany, Cheren nagradza cię Odznaką Podstawy, dzięki której wszystkie Pokémony, łącznie te z wymiany, do poziomu 20 będą ci posłuszne. Daje ci również TM83 (Rozgrzewka) jako nagrodę. Bianca czeka na ciebie na zewnątrz Sali. Będąc pod wrażeniem twojego zwycięstwa, daje ci TM27 (Powrót), jak również i C-Gear. Cheren wychodzi z Sali i cała wasza trójka wymienia się między sobą numerami do Xtransceiverów. Bianca rejestruje do ciebie również numer Profesor Juniper. Wtedy Hugh się pojawia, by wyzwać Salę na pojedynek, więc Cheren prowadzi go na pole walki. Bianca informuje cię, że następna Sala znajduje się w Mieście Virbank, na wschód od Rancza Floccesy. Miasteczko Floccesy Podczas przechodzenia przez Miasto Floccesy, Bianca znów się pojawi, tym razem dając upgrade twojemu Pokédexowi, dołączając do niego Listę Siedlisk, która ukazuje każdego Pokémona widzianego i złapanego na danym obszarze. Po za tym przekazuje ci wieści, że niektóre Pokémony czasami mogą się kryć w . Trasa 20 Cheren i Hugh napotykają ciebie po zejściu schodami na dół we wschodniej części Trasy 20. Cheren wyjaśnia, że silniejszy Pokémon, czasami nawet dwa naraz, mogą się czaić w . Da ci kilka Pecha Jagód, które mogą być przydatne podczas walki w Sali Virbank, a potem zostawia nas samych. Hugh na razie zostanie tutaj, by potrenować we ciemnej trawie. *